muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Muppet explosions
restore I just stumbled across this forgotten page. We'd gotten rid of it 16 months ago to discourage some of the nonsense that had been going on (read: Shane). But, like cross-dressing characters, I think it's a fun list worth saving now that some of that craziness has settled. Thoughts? —Scott (talk) 02:51, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Crazy Harry Explosions Should his explosions be on the seperate page we put them on? It's a waste of space putting: see also Explosions Caused by Crazy Harry. -- Big V 20:03, 18 April 2006 (UTC) :It's ridiculous to not include Crazy Harry's explosions on a Muppet Explosions page, seeing as he's the Muppet most closely associated with explosions. It's like making a Muppet Birds page and having "see also: Big Bird" be his only mention, all the way at the bottom. --Peter Pantalones 20:07, 18 April 2006 (UTC) ::Is there a Muppet Birds page? -- Big V 20:16, 18 April 2006 (UTC) :::Not yet! Personally, even if there are quite a few, I wonder if Crazy Harry even needs a seperate page, especially if it's causing problems with listings. --Andrew, Aleal 20:17, 18 April 2006 (UTC) ::::I have to agree with you Andrew. If the Crazy Harry explosions page becomes no need, should we remove it? If we do, what would become of my precious picture? -- Big V 20:26, 18 April 2006 (UTC) :::::I think having a separate page for Crazy Harry's explosions is useful, but they have to be represented on this page as well. In fact, I kind of feel like putting the See Also at the top of the page and adding all of Harry's explosions to the main apge as well. --Peter Pantalones 16:59, 19 April 2006 (UTC) MosterBomb.JPG What is this a picture of? It doesn't even have identifiable Muppets in it. --Peter Pantalones 20:16, 18 April 2006 (UTC) :From the tag on the image, though not on the page, I gather it's from the IBM meeting film with the proto-Cookie Monster and the talking machine. You're right, a caption is needed. --Andrew, Aleal 20:19, 18 April 2006 (UTC) ::Since I made the picture, I shoyld know what it's from. I got it from the Monsters, Eating and Explosions montage from The Muppets Celebrat 30 Years. If you go to you tube, the clip is there. -- Big V 20:26, 18 April 2006 (UTC) :::That's the source of the image, but not the scene, since no original explosion material was used for that, apart from Crazy Harry in the tag. But I assume you took it from the black and white footage of Cookie exploding? That's what it looks like, and that's the important bit. If so, it's the IBM spot (if in color, The Ed Sullivan Show remake). --Andrew, Aleal 20:28, 18 April 2006 (UTC) ::::I don't know much about that sketch. Is it even listed on the page? I still think we can find a better picture. Not only doesn't it have any Muppets in it, it almost doesn't even look like an explosion. --Peter Pantalones 20:34, 18 April 2006 (UTC) :::::The Ed Sullivan remake is listed, but not the earlier film, though it probably should. Some details are on the Cookie Monster page though. --Andrew, Aleal 20:37, 18 April 2006 (UTC) ::::::Don't worry any more. I switched the picture with one from From the Balcony. If you guys talk even more about this picture, you'll explode like all these other Muppets. -- Big V 21:01, 18 April 2006 (UTC) :::::::If I can find out if there were anymore explosions in the meeting films, I can put the picture there and it won't leave any gaps in the contents -- Big V 18:06, 19 April 2006 (UTC) Sesame Street explosions? Was there any explosions on Sesame Street? I know there was a small one durring the Six Dollar Man sketch, but is this the only one? If it is, should there be a Other Explosions part? Images Does anyone have any better images of Muppets exploding that the one that's there allready?--Big V 17:08, 9 April 2006 (UTC) Answered !